Broken Inside
by Vanilla Rainbow
Summary: Los golpes de la vida han dejado a Sakura Haruno en un abismo negro, del cual difícilmente podría salir. Pero una luz de esperanza se ha hecho notar, tal como un ángel. Y su nombre no es mas que Uzumaki Naruto. UA.


**Broken Inside  
**~by Vanilla Rainbow

_She wants to go home,  
But Nobody's home  
There's where she lies  
Broken inside_

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura Haruno se reflejaban en el vidrio de la gran puerta de roble que coronaba la entrada a la escuela que había concurrido desde niña. Los cerró un momento tratando de imaginar vastos campos o algún castillo, para alejarse un poco del lugar donde verdaderamente estaba.

Cualquier cosa para evitar dar un paso dentro del Infierno.

A su lado la gente charlaba animada. Amigas, novios, gente que se reencontraba después del largo verano, parecía ser ella la única que desentonaba la pintura con tantos colores. Pero claro, no podía ser de otra forma. Después de todo, nunca nadie la invitó a unirse.

Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despejar todos los pensamientos que pudiera estar teniendo. Se miró una última vez en ese vidrio, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empujó la puerta.

Dos segundos. Sakura cada vez se sorprendía más. Eran rápidos, ¿eh? No desaprovechaban el tiempo. No tomo más que eso. Los murmullos, las risas, nada tomó mucho tiempo para oírse.

Apretó los ojos y acomodó bien la mochila sobre su hombro. Este sería el último año, y luego estaría libre de todos ellos. De sus burlas, de sus maltratos, y también de ella, la que fue tan cercana… Fue era la palabra clave en la oración. Las amistades nunca duraban.

Era aún temprano, por lo que el timbre no iba a sonar todavía. Miró hacia los lados, ya un poco aliviada al sentir que las miradas iniciales habían cesado, ya sea porque se habían aguantado la sorpresa o porque encontraban que ella no merecía que sus ojos se posaran tanto tiempo; como fuera, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el baño para prepararse a otro tortuoso día.

* * *

A unos metros de distancia, Naruto Uzumaki entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía cada paso que la chica daba. El era un nuevo alumno, sin embargo estaba seguro que nunca la había visto pasar por allí.

- Hey… ella… ¿Quién es? – Murmuró mientras la señalaba a uno de sus amigos.

- Oh… ella. – Su amigo soltó una risa por lo bajo, lo que hizo que la curiosidad de Naruto creciera, mirándolo confundido. – Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, está loca. – Después de decirlo, frunció un poco el ceño. – Se supone que este año no iba a estar por aquí.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y decidió no seguir preguntando, aunque eso no significaba que el bichito de su curiosidad hubiera cesado.

* * *

El timbre indicó que el primer día del nuevo año escolar acababa de empezar oficialmente. Las caras de decepción de los alumnos no pasaron desapercibida por los profesores, quienes escondieron hábilmente una sonrisa.

Sakura se escabulló por la puerta, pero obviamente hubo un par de personas que la miraron y rieron tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Se sentó en su sitio favorito, al lado de la ventana, como todos los años.

Alzó una ceja al ver a gente nueva en el salón. Enfrente de ella, una morena con el pelo azulado movía su mirada blanquecina de allí para acá. Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de ternura.

A su lado, aunque un poco separada, una chica con dos moñitos adornando su cabeza tomaba apuntes concentrada. Sakura ladeó la cabeza al ver como le sonreía dulcemente y trató de devolvérsela, sin mucho éxito. ¿Alguien le estaba sonriendo? ¿A ella?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió vagando su mirada por el salón. Lo que ahora su mirada captaba, era a un chico rubio con ojos azules que destellaban inocencia. Decidió no darle mayor importancia, aun al estar intrigada por el chico, y desvió su mirada hacia el profesor.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que ahora ya ente- La explicación del profesor fue interrumpida por un ruido fuerte. La mirada de todos los alumnos se concentró en el mismo puesto, el banco al lado de la ventana.

Hinata se dio vuelta para ver que diablos había pasado y una Sakura pasmada le devolvió la mirada. Al parecer, un balón de fútbol había impactado la ventana cercana a ellas.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿se encuentra bien? – Exclamó el profesor mientras dejaba sus lentes de lado para observar a su alumna. Esta asintió con la cabeza y el reprimió un suspiro de alivio. – Vaya a la enfermería.

La chica apoyó sus manos en el banco de madera para que le sirviera de soporte, y se levantó no sin algo de esfuerzo. Todo el curso se mantenía en silencio, por lo que lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de dolor que emitía Sakura al dar cada paso hacia la puerta.

- ¿Quién se ofrece a acompañarla? – Preguntó el profesor sin mucho ánimo al ver como su alumna tenía dificultades. Tres manos si no eran mas se levantaron, las principales: Hinata, TenTen… y Naruto.

Quizá fueron las casualidades del destino o algo así, pero el profesor eligió en ese momento al rubio, quien se levantó ágilmente hasta pararse a un lado de Sakura, cruzando un brazo por su cintura para ayudarla a salir.

En un lado del salón, una rubia hacía una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

La enfermería era un lugar amplio y que te mareaba de tanto blanco que veías. No era muy recurrido, tampoco, ya que las personas en esa escuela no solían accidentarse ni nada parecido.

Sakura arrugó la nariz al sentir como el algodón con alcohol era presionado contra la herida en su pierna, causada por los vidrios. La mirada suave de la enfermera se posó en ella por unos segundos, para luego desviarse y salir de la pequeña salita.

Voces se escucharon afuera unos segundos y luego la puerta se abrió con cuidado. Una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules se dejaron ver antes de que Naruto entrara a la salita.

Se paró en la puerta, dudando de que hacer o de que decir, hasta que dio unos pasos para sentarse en el sillón cercano a la camilla. Bajó la mirada y esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – Se presentó, y ese fue el único ruido que se escuchó hasta que decidió volver a hablar. – Tú eres Sakura Haruno, ¿no? – Subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con la perdida de la chica.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que ya te han hablado de mí… - Murmuró ella y el disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro. Al final siempre terminaba teniendo a todos en su contra, quisiera o no.

- Si. – Naruto advirtió lo que demostraba el rostro de la chica, y se preguntó por un segundo si sus amigos quizás estarían mal. – Pero… a decir verdad, no les creo mucho.

Sakura ensayó una sonrisa con un tinte de ironía. Había escuchado eso tantas veces, tantas veces también se lo había creído, que ya no había caso. Cuando todo se volvía negro y sentía que no había otro sitio donde ir, trataba de recordar las palabras de su abuelita y salir de los problemas lo más pronto posible.

- Mira, se que eres de los populares y, sinceramente, no sé porque te ofreciste a traerme a la enfermería. Tus amigos se escandalizarían si supieran que hablaste con Sakura Haruno… - Soltó una risita antes de seguir, mientras el rubio cada vez se veía mas extrañado. - …así que no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

- Pero eso no era lo que yo quería decir. - La puerta se abrió de un estruendo, e Ino Yamanaka entró por ella. Su porte de reina hizo que Sakura escondiera una mueca. Los miró a ambos despectivamente unos segundos y le sonrió falsamente a Sakura.

- Amor… - Murmuró mientras se volteaba hacia Naruto y ensayaba su más inocente sonrisa. – Volvamos a clase, ella ya debería saber cuidarse sola. – Lanzó una mirada despectiva a la chica y tomó de la mano a Naruto, quien solo atino a sonreírle a Sakura antes de ser jalado fuera.

* * *

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Hablamos del mismo chico? – Murmuró TenTen y Sakura rió levemente, sorprendiéndose hasta a si misma, ya que no era una acción que soliera hacer.

- Así es. – La jornada escolar ya se había terminado por ese día y Sakura había encontrado dos amigas nuevas en TenTen y Hinata, una especie de salvavidas para salir a flote en ese mar de pirañas.

El timbre sonó y las tres se miraron entre si. TenTen y Hinata alzaron sus manos para despedirse de Sakura, quien solo suspiró. Nadie venía a buscarla a ella, ya no.

Enfocó su mirada en el patio principal de la escuela y sonrió al ver un gran cerezo. Era primavera y las flores se mostraban en todo su esplendor, dando un espectáculo digno de ver, sobretodo para la chica que llevaba nombre de flor.

Se acomodó bajo este y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el tronco. Al instante, como siempre que cerraba sus ojos, imágenes de su infancia y su aun no completa adolescencia empezaron a llenarla. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

El ardor la obligó a abrir los ojos y como cascada empezaron a caer. Ya no había sollozos, el tiempo los había ido gastando hasta dejar el llanto en silencio que ahora hacía.

* * *

- No, en serio, no puedo. – Murmuró Naruto a sus amigos e hizo una mueca. Estiró la mano derecha mostrando el otro lado del patio principal. – Debo llevar esto a la librería, y créanme que tomará tiempo.

- Bien, bien. – Se encogió de hombros Kiba y le hizo una seña al perro con el que siempre iba. Sasuke solo murmuró un frío 'hmm' para luego desaparecer tras la puerta principal.

Ya sin amigos, Naruto pasó una mano por su rostro. Ese había sido su primer día de escuela y la verdad es que había ido bastante bien. Claro, es que ser el primo lejano de Sasuke y el casi-novio de Ino tenía que ayudar en algo.

Ensayó una sonrisa, apretando un par de libros contra su pecho, y caminó hacia el patio principal. Entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si era broma de sus ojos, o si de verdad tanto rosado se veía por los alrededores.

Y lo mas extraño, es que le hacía recordar a Sakura.

Se encogió de hombros para no darle mas asunto y empezó a cruzar el patio. Pero, derepente, una figura menuda le llamó la atención. Estaba de espaldas, su pelo largo y ondulado caía como cascada, y estaba apoyada en el tronco del cerezo cercano a Naruto.

Se acercó a paso lento, dudando de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, pero había una fuerza invisible, mágica, y placentera, que lo arrastraba hacia ella, hacia la extraña Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Ese es el final del primer capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Y si lo hizo, no les cuesta nada dejarme un review.  
Muchas gracias por haberlo leido.

Vanilla


End file.
